The Ladybird Wars
by nicky69
Summary: There is a battle raging in the CSI labs over one Gil Grissom. Who will be the victor, Nick or Sara? All comments welcomed, the Good,the bad and the Ugly:


The Ladybird Wars

It all started with an innocent comment that Grissom made to Warrick one day as they were finishing up at a scene. Just as they were leaving Grissom spotted a ladybird on the ground and scooped it up saying that he would see that the little guy found a new home somewhere safer. At Warrick's incredulous expression he had the decency to look a bit embarrassed as he mumbled "What, so I like Ladybirds. I am an entomologist you know?"

It was a few days later that he noticed the mug that appeared in the break room. It was covered in Ladybirds and stood out among the more sedate coffee cups . When he asked whose it was Nick just grinned and told him it was for him. Looking a little confused Gil murmured quick thanks, filled his new mug and made his escape.

After that initial gift from Nick, Gil started to find something waiting for him every day. Sometimes it was from Sara, sometimes Nick. Usually it was something innocent like a key chain or a pen, or a book, Nick even bought him a DVD of a Discovery channel program about Ladybirds. But things really came to a head when Sara bought him a pair of boxers covered in Ladybird print and hinted that she sure wouldn't mind seeing Gil in or out of them.

Nick, who had been in the break room at the time that Sara, made her little presentation, stood up rather abruptly and stormed out of the room saying that he had to go check up on how his evidence was doing. Sara on the other hand just looked very smug and self satisfied before she too took her leave.

Turning to look at Catherine who was also seated at the break room table he said "What was that all about?"

Catherine just looked amused and answered "Oh come on Gil, even you can't be that dense that you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" he said perplexed.

Catherine just sighed and slipping into mom mode and trying not to grin she said "They're fighting over you Gil. They're trying to get your attention with little love gifts and Sara just trumped Nicky, big time. That's why he's pissed. You didn't even notice, did you?"

But Grissom wasn't paying attention; he was still stuck on the idea of Nick and Sara fighting over him, wanting him. He had to admit to himself it was a nice idea, a very nice idea.

Oh he knew, had always known really, that Sara had a thing for him, but Nick, well that was a surprise. And a not unwelcome one at that. He was prevented from thinking more on the subject by Catherine's voice as it reached him from across the room.

"I'd watch out if I was you" Catherine said, "because I think that Sara just raised the bar and if I know Nicky he's going to get out the big guns next".

It was two weeks after Gil and Catherine's conversation that Warrick found Nick in the locker room getting ready for shift. He was humming a little tune to himself and sporting a very smug grin.

"What's up with you man, you get laid or something?" Warrick asked.

"With any luck" was Nick's reply.

"Come on, you can't leave me with that, spill."

"Well, you know that Sara and I have both been after Gil, right?" Nick said.

Rolling his eyes Warrick responded "Well Duh, I'd have to be blind to have missed it, or maybe just as dense as Grissom. What, did you find something special to give him?"

Smiling a little Nick's answer was "I got a tattoo, a Ladybird."

"Oh man, where? Tell me you didn't get it on your ass. Did you?"

Blushing now Nick could only say "Well it's not on my ass but it is below the belt if you know what I mean".

Stunned, Warrick could only stare for a moment before saying "Oh man, you did not just go there. That is way too much information."

Then he just had to ask "How much did it hurt?"

Nick grimace and told him "You don't want to know my friend, you do not want to know."

It was a busy night in the lab and with everyone out on their own cases there wasn't much time to eat, let alone chat but somehow Warrick found himself in the break room having lunch with Sara. She was looking pretty please with herself and when he asked why she said that she had managed to get a very rare book on Ladybirds for Grissom and was going to give it to him that night.

Nick joined them a few minutes later and while he grabbed a quick bite to eat Warrick watched as Sara slipped out to give Gil his book.

Nick on the other hand didn't manage to see Grissom until the end of shift and as he was on his way out called out to the other man "Hey Griss, wait up, you got a minute?"

Looking up Grissom answered "Sure Nick, what can I do for you?"

Nick just grinned and answered "Well I'd like you to take a look at something, you got the time?"

Smiling in return Grissom could only answer "For you Nicky my boy, I always have time."

Watching as his friend and his supervisor left together Warrick was secretly glad that he had "accidentally" let slip Grissom's little secret in front of both Nick and Sara.

Neither of them could resist a challenge and if Gil Grissom was anything he was that.

He also couldn't help but think back to Nick's revelation in the locker room.

Damn but Nick was determined to get his man and seeing the smile on Grissom's face as he talked to Nicky ,as he left with Nicky, Warrick could only think "Sara, you may have won a few battles girl, but I think you just lost the war."


End file.
